A display device generally includes a front frame, a middle frame, a back frame, and a display panel. The front frame is used to fix the display panel on the middle frame. The front frame increases a thickness of the display device, and also makes the appearance of the display device look unappealing. A frameless display device generally comprises a middle frame, a back frame, and a display panel. The display panel of the frameless display device is attached on the middle frame by adhesive. The frameless display device does not include a front frame, but as the display panel is attached on the middle frame by adhesive, the frameless display device cannot be dismantled when the frameless display device is broken and needs to be reassembled.